Intense Desire
by Sarmoti
Summary: [Completed]PiC. Sequal to Desire For The Phantom. After the Halloween party, the new feelings Piper & Cole have stay around, but what will they do about them?
1. The Morning After

**__**

This story is set after my short fic, **_Desire For The Phantom_****_ You need to read that story first, or this story won't make sense._**

DISCLAMIER: I do not own the Charmed characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only, unless you don't like Piper with anyone other than Leo. LOL.

SET: Season Four. Piper & Leo are married, Phoebe & Cole are married. Cole's not evil (just sexy)

Piper was woken up the next morning by the sunlight blaring through her bedroom windows. She noticed right away she was alone in bed. Leo must have already gotten his day started.

She yawned as she stretched under the sheets like a lazy cat. Her mind drifted back to her Halloween party last night.

P3 had been packed, it had gone great. Until the bathroom. Piper covered her face with her hands. She had kissed Cole. She had done more than kiss Cole, she had made out with him.

A delicious shake went up her spine at the memory of those few moments in the bathroom. Cole's lips on hers. Tasting his tongue. His mouth had tasted like strawberry, probably from whatever mixed drink he had been sipping on. What had she done? Piper had never had feelings for Cole before, and now she couldn't quit imagining him, in dirty ways.

Leo had made love to her last night. Piper found herself closing her eyes and picturing Cole. How sick was that? Her brother-in-law? Not only was her mind betraying her husband, it was betraying her sister too.

Piper sighed. She would get over it in a couple of days. Until then, it would be best to see as little of Cole as possible. She hopped he wasn't mad at her. She really hadn't meant to embarrass him or make him uncomfortable in her presence.

Piper threw the sheets back and climbed out of bed. She went to her closet and selected something to wear to the club. It was going to be along day today, all the clean up from the party, plus it was stock day.

Cole was sipping this third cup of coffee as he read the newspaper. He was sitting in the kitchen, waiting for Phoebe to come home. He knew she would be full of her usual lies. He couldn't stop her from having her affairs, but he wished she would have the decency to come home at night when she was done.

He wasn't going to tell her sisters about her betrayal, but if she kept this up, they would figure it out on their own.

As he waited for his wife, his thoughts drifted back to Piper. Her name was like music in his head. Piper. His Piper. "If only" Cole murmured into his coffee cup.

He had wanted her for months, and last night he had a taste of her. Piper always seemed so quiet and proper. He had been quite surprised by the passion she had shown in their kiss last night. Granted, she thought he was Leo, but she had so much passion flowing through her. He imagined she was incredible in the bedroom. Cole sighed. He would never get to find out. He had met and married the wrong Halliwell.

As if on cue, Cole looked up to see Piper walking in the kitchen. She had on tan pants and a white shirt. Her hair was back in a high ponytail. She didn't have a lot of make-up on, but she didn't need it.

"Morning Piper." he said to her, taking her in. His eyes were drawn to her lips. She seemed a little jumpy.

"Morning Cole. Where's Phoebe and Paige?" she asked him, walking to the fridge to pour a glass of orange juice.

"Paige left for work already. Phoebe went out with some girls from work last night, and didn't come home. She must have had to much to drink." Cole lied, covering for his wife yet again.

"Oh. Did you have anything to eat yet?" Piper asked, trying to keep herself busy.

"No, I wasn't really hungry." Cole said, his fingers gripping his coffee mug.

"I am going to toast a bagel, would you like one?" she asked him, reaching for the bread box.

"Sure." Cole said, although he wasn't hungry at all.

"Okay, blueberry or cinnamon?" Piper asked, pulling a blueberry out for herself.

"Blueberry sounds good." Cole said, standing up to pour a couple glasses of milk.

He watched Piper as she toasted their bagels and spread some cream cheese on both.

As they sat at the table and ate, Piper busied herself by reading the newspaper. Cole nibbled on his bagel, and watched her reading.

Piper had a little bit of cream cheese on her lip, as her tongue darted out to lick it off, Cole had to stifle a groan. Who would have thought something that simple could have been so sexy?

Their quiet breakfast was interrupted by the manor door slamming open. Phoebe walked into the kitchen. Her hair was tangled. Her makeup made awful rings around her eyes, and she looked hung over.

Cole grimaced. She looked like hell, especially next to Piper. "Good morning Phoebe." Cole choked out.

"Morning Hun" she said, kissing his cheek. He smelled aftershave on her. He fought off the urge to push her away from him.

Piper looked up from her paper. "Morning Phoebe" she said. "Did you have fun last night."

"Oh Yeah, I had the most wonderful time." Phoebe answered. She went over and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Sorry I didn't call Cole. I got so drunk, Erika had to put me to bed."

"No problem Phoebe. I gotta go though, I'm going to be late for work." Cole said, standing up and grabbing his jacket. He had to get out of there, he couldn't sit there with his wife on one side of him, and the woman he loved on the other.

"See you guys tonight." he said, grabbing his keys.

"Bye Cole." Piper said, looking up and smiling at him.

"Yeah, bye." Phoebe said, not taking her eyes off of the coffee cup.


	2. Leo's Desire

DISCLAMIER: I do not own the Charmed characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only, unless you don't like Piper with anyone other than Leo. LOL.

SET: Season Four. Piper & Leo are married, Phoebe & Cole are married. Cole's not evil (just sexy)

Piper couldn't believe the mess at P3. She swore to herself she was never going to throw another party.

There was leftover food laying all over the place, bottles and cans all over the floor. It was awful. Nobody had tried to clean up last night.

She sighed as she grabbed the trash can. This was going to take all day. She went into her office and turned the radio on, turning it up some.

As she made her way back out, she thought about calling her head bartender, Tony, and asking him to come in and help, but it wasn't fair to him. He had worked ten hours yesterday, helping to set the party up, and then running the bar through the whole event.

Piper had just finished picking up glass bottles, when she noticed blue lights in her office. She made her way back, and saw Leo waiting for her.

"Are you alone?" he asked, reaching to give her a hug.

"Yeah, why?" she said.

"I didn't want to orb in, just in case you had Tony here or something." Leo said, smiling at her.

"Oh, no, I decided to give Tony a break. Besides, I battle demons all the time, what's a little bit of trash?" Piper said.

"Wanna take a break?" Leo said, pulling her close.

"What did you have in mind?" Piper said.

"Well, we are alone. And you do have a couch in here." Leo said, giving her a sly smile.

He leaned to her and pressed his lips to hers before she could say anything. Piper felt her stomach tense up. There was no sparks. Not even a small one. Leo's kiss was causing her the butterflies in her stomach. Why couldn't she get the passion she had felt with Cole from Leo? Life would be easier.

Leo continued to kiss her, his hands reach down to pull on her shirt. He broke their kiss long enough to slip her shirt off, and then his mouth went for her once more.

Piper pushed gently on his chest. "Leo wait" she said against his mouth.

"What is it?" Leo said, his hands holding her arms.

"I can't right now. I have to get this mess cleaned up before we open. I don't have a moment to spare." Piper said, biting her lips. She didn't want to tell him that his passion wasn't being returned.

"Oh. Okay." Leo said, letting go of her. He ran his hands through his hair. This was getting to frustrating. Piper had been like this for months. When she had responded to him last night, and made love with a frenzy, he had thought she had gotten over whatever was going on, but today she was back to being frigid with him.

It's like she had no interest in being with him. She didn't even seem to enjoy kissing him anymore. What was going on with his wife? He watched her putting her shirt back on. He wanted to scream. He wanted ask her what was going on, and if she still loved him.

But he didn't, instead he smiled at her, kissed her cheek, said his goodbye, and orbed back to the manor. Why didn't he say something to her? Leo was unsure. What he was sure of, was that he was getting tired of his wife treating him like a brother.

Leo heard a sound behind him and turned to see Paige walking in the kitchen. "Hey Leo." she said, smiling as she sat her purse down. "Whats up?"

"Nothing Paige, nothing." Leo grumbled, making his way upstairs. What was he going to do? Did he want a wife who had not interest in him?

Paige stood in the kitchen, looking at Leo as he left. She could tell something was wrong. He seemed angry or hurt. Paige wondered if she should find out what was going on, or let it go.

"Where's Piper when you need her?" Paige asked herself, deciding to go up and knock on Leo's door. She hated seeing him upset. He was always the strong one. The brave one.

"Leo?" she said softly as she knocked. "Are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah Paige, I'm fine." Leo said, opening the door. He looked at Paige. She looked great, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders. He loved blonde hair. 'Stop it Leo' he told himself. 'Your just thinking this because your wife is denying you.'

Paige looked up at Leo, and saw an unusual look in his eyes. It made her feel funny. It was almost as if Leo was desiring her. Paige had given up fighting the crush she had on Leo a long time ago. Sometimes she felt bad that she liked Leo, it would crush Piper if she knew.

Could it be Leo liked her back? No, of course not. She's like his sister. Paige smiled. "Okay, well I'm here if you need me Leo." Paige said, smiling at him.

Leo watched Paige turn and walk away from this door. "Wait, Paige?" he said, even as he told himself to stop.

"Yes Leo?" she said, turning back around.

" I need you." he barely whispered.


	3. Thoughts and Wants

DISCLAMIER: I do not own the Charmed characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only, unless you don't like Piper with anyone other than Leo. LOL.

SET: Season Four. Piper & Leo are married, Phoebe & Cole are married. Cole's not evil (just sexy)

Piper did feel bad about turning Leo down, but how could she make love to her husband again, when the only thing she would be thinking of is kissing her brother-in-law. Leo had seemed different when he left, he had seemed tired.

Piper sighed as she put her shirt back on. She walked out of the office, ready to go back out and finish cleaning up. She paused at the doorway of the staff bathroom.

Piper hesitated before walking inside. She flipped the light switch. Her tiara from last night was laying on the floor. It must have fallen off when they were making out. "Probably when he had me pinned against the wall." she thought, reaching down and picking it up.

She stood in the middle of the bathroom, looking at the wall they had been up against. This was nuts, she had to get over this soon. It was going to cost her everything if she didn't. How can one kiss change everything? It made no sense to her.

Cole couldn't concentrate on his work at all. He could only think about Piper. Their kiss. His love for her. He wanted to see her so bad, he couldn't breath, yet he was dreading going home tonight, because she would be there with Leo, and he would be beside Phoebe.

Piper would be at P3, maybe he could go over and offer to help her clean up. The only problem was that Cole didn't know if it would be smart to be around her right now. Especially alone.

'It couldn't hurt to help her.' Cole thought. He made his mind up and shimmered to P3. He shimmered into Piper's office, in case someone else was there.

Cole fixed his shirt, sighed and stepped out. As he walked down the hall, he looked into the restroom where it had happened last night, and was surprised to see Piper standing in the middle of the restroom, holding her tiara, and staring into space.

"Piper?" he said softly.

Piper had been lost in her daydream. Her and Cole, kissing, touching. She didn't hear him walking to the bathroom. "Piper." she heard him say.

Piper turned around. "Cole?" she said. Was she picturing him, or was he there?"

"I just wanted to see if you wanted some help cleaning up. I had no work today, and didn't want to go home and sit around." Cole said. He watched her. What was she doing in this bathroom? Could she have enjoyed last night like him? No.

"Sure, that would be great. I was just cleaning up the bathroom, if you would like, you can start at the bar, it's a mess to." Piper said, she smiled at Cole as she spoke.

Cole made his way out to the bar. He began cleaning up the liquor bottles, and washing glasses.

Piper walked around the tables, wiping them down. They didn't speak to each other as they cleaned.

When P3 was in good shape again. Piper walked back to her office to get the keys. Cole followed her. "Do you have to open up tonight?" he asked her.

"No, Sarah is opening up tonight, I am taking the night off after all the cleaning I have done. Thanks for your help Cole." Piper said.

"No problem, it was better then sitting around. Do you want a ride home?" Cole said, grinning.

"Nah, I drove the car here, I gotta drive it home." Piper said, "But thanks!"

"See ya there then." Cole said, shimmering out.

Piper shook her head after he left. She had spent all day with him, and hadn't thought about kissing or sex or anything like that.

That must mean she was getting over that silly kiss. She grabbed her keys and headed home.

"Phoebe, I'm home." Cole called out when he shimmered home. He looked around, the manor seemed empty. Paige's purse was on the table, but Phoebe's wasn't.

He sighed as she started up the stairs. He wondered what lie would be written on a note sitting on their dresser tonight.

Paige jerked when she heard Cole cry out for Phoebe. She heard him coming up the stairs a few minutes later.

Leo held her close against his chest. "Don't worry, Cole won't come in here." he whispered, brushing her hair back.

Paige sat up. "I need to get dressed. Piper will be home soon." she said, fighting the urge to cry at the thought of her sister. How could she do this to Piper? What had she been thinking.

Leo sat up to, reaching for his pants. "Paige, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just felt so alone, so tired of being denied, I wanted you so damn bad, I didn't think." he said, sighing. What if Piper ever found out?

"Don't worry Leo. I'm not going to tell. I promise." Paige said, leaving the bedroom as soon as she was dressed.

Piper pulled in the drive. It looked like Paige was home, but Phoebe's car was gone. She let herself in the manor, anxious to get out of her clothes.

She bounded up the stairs to her bedroom. As she passed Phoebe's room, she noticed the door was open. Cole was sitting on the bed. Piper hesitated before walking on past the door to her own bedroom.

Leo was laying in bed naked when she came in. His eyes were red, like he had been crying.

"Leo? What's going on?" Piper asked.

Leo didn't know what to say. He loved her, he really did. But being with Paige was like fresh air. She had responded to his kisses, his touches. She giggled when he tickled her. It was wrong to have slept with Paige, but it felt so damn good.

"Piper, do you love me? Do you want me?" Leo asked her.

"Leo, what are you talking about?" Piper said, not sure how to answer.

"Never mind" Leo says. If she had just said yes, it would fix everything, but she hadn't. She had skipped around the question. Leo quickly got up and got dressed. "I got to go, I probably won't be home for dinner." he said, kissing her cheek and orbing out.

He orbed across the hall to Paige's room. She jumped when he orbed in. "Leo, what are you doing?" she whispered.

"I like you Paige. I won't lie and say I love you, I don't. Maybe someday I will, I don't know. I do like you though. I had fun with you today. It felt incredible to be wanted again. Your sister hasn't responded to me in months. I want to see you again." Leo told her.

"Leo, it's wrong. I won't hurt Piper like that again." Paige said, fighting her heart. She had liked Leo for so long.

"Please Paige. Stay with me tonight. I told Piper I had to do some things, lie and come with me. Just tonight." Leo said, leaning down and kissing her. He couldn't help it, he loved Piper, but he needed a woman.

Piper was throwing something in the stove when Paige came down the stairs. "Piper, I don't be home for dinner. I have a date with Shane tonight." Paige said, keeping her eyes from meeting Piper's.

"Okay Paige." Piper said, not looking up. Great. Now it was just her for dinner.

She sighed as Paige left.

Piper jumped up and opened the stove. She took the roast out and threw it in the trashcan.

Cole came down the stairs in time to see Piper tossing dinner. "Did you burn it?" he asked her laughing.

"No, I just don't feel like cooking for nobody." she said.

"I was going to eat with you, Phoebe won't be home again tonight." Cole said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like to get a pizza?" Piper said, feeling bad. She had figured Phoebe and Cole would be going out for dinner.

"Sounds good. I'll order." Cole said, leaving the kitchen.

Piper laid alone in her bed that night, her mind going ninety miles an hour. Leo had never come home. She didn't know where he was. She knew she had hurt him by not answering him. Piper sighed. Leo wasn't going to put up with this forever.

Paige and Phoebe never came home either. Cole and her had ate pizza and watched Miami Vice reruns all night.

Piper shook her head. Why did Phoebe go out all the time without Cole? Cole was such a funny and sweet guy once you got past the hard shell. Phoebe didn't seem to appreciate him.

How pathetic Piper felt. Sleeping alone, while her husband was god knows were, upset because his wife didn't desire him. The brother-in-law she had been craving all day was also alone in his bed down the hall, because his wife was too blind to see what she had waiting at home for her.

Paige was the lucky one. A nice steady relationship, that seemed perfectly healthy. Her and Shane had lasted quite awhile now.

Piper sighed as she finally drifted off into a fitful sleep. She dreamt of a beautiful field. There were butterflies surrounding her, and she was wading in a stream.

The peaceful feeling she had was disrupted by a demon. He came running in the meadow, leaving trails of cobwebs behind him. The demon grabbed Piper and started wrapping her up in the web. She screamed and screamed for Leo. But instead, Cole appeared, and he saved her. "COLE! COLE!" She screamed at him as loud as she could.

He blew the demon up and the ran to Piper. Cole pulled all the web off of her. When she was free, she collapsed in his arms. "Thank you." she whispered between her tears. Cole leaned down and kissed her tears, before reaching her lips, where he started to kiss her.

Piper woke up with a gasp, sitting straight up in bed. "Piper?' she heard Cole's voice say. She looked over and was surprised to see him standing beside her bed.

"Cole?" she gasped out, still trying to get out of her dream.

"I heard you calling me, I thought something was wrong. I think you were dreaming?" Cole said.

Piper had called Cole in her dream, had she really called his name out loud?   
"I'm sorry for waking you Cole. It was just a dream. It was nothing. I'm okay."

Cole walked towards her door again. He started to close it. "Good night Piper" he said softly to her.

"Good night Cole." she answered, as he closed her door. Piper bit her lips. How she would love to call him back. Ask him to hold her. Instead, she curled back up in bed, hoping to have no dreams.


	4. Thanksgiving

DISCLAMIER: I do not own the Charmed characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only, unless you don't like Piper with anyone other than Leo.

SET: Season Four. Piper & Leo are married, Phoebe & Cole are married. Cole's not evil (just sexy)

Piper was setting the dinning room table with Gram's best dishes. It was Thanksgiving. Darryl and Shelia, and Victor were coming to dinner.

She went in the kitchen to check the turkey again. Things would be ready shortly, and dinner would began. Piper hoped things went smooth. Lately, every thing around the manor had seemed odd.

The Halloween party had been almost a month ago, and it seemed like her whole family had changed since that night.

Paige had broke up with Shane. That really surprised Piper, who thought they were a strong couple. Paige wouldn't even tell Piper why. Of course, Paige didn't talk to Piper much anymore. Piper was wondering if she had done something to offend Paige, but she couldn't think of anything.

Paige wasn't home a lot. She stayed out over night at least two or three nights a week. She claimed it was with a new guy, but she never had brought him home to meet everyone.

Phoebe was never home either. Piper was beginning to think Phoebe was messing around on Cole. Why would Phoebe hang out with her friends overnight all the time? It didn't make much since.

Leo had been avoiding Piper for the most part. She knew it was because he was hurting. He had asked her if she wanted him, and she couldn't just say yes. That had broke his heart. He didn't come home at night a lot to. Piper figured he was staying 'up there' just to avoid her. The few nights he did stay the night with her, they didn't touch or kiss or make love. They hadn't made love since the night of the party, and the weird thing was that Leo didn't try anymore.

"At least things with Cole have calmed down." Piper said to herself as she stirred the green beans again. Her and Cole were the only ones home a lot of nights. They would eat dinner together and then if Piper was working at P3, Cole would come in and work the bar, or just hang out to keep her company.

If she wasn't working, they would watch movies or old reruns of TV shows. They had become good friends, and Piper had put the feelings she had for him aside, trying to forget them. She was doing a good job. When they were together, Piper buried the feelings of desire she felt for him.

But the feelings of desire came out at night. Especially the nights when Leo didn't come home. When she was laying alone in her bed, knowing Cole was laying alone in his just down the hall. Knowing nobody else was home in the manor.

Piper had to fight herself more than once, stopping herself from getting out of her lonely bed, and making her way down the dark hall to invite herself in his.

What would he think? Would he scream at her? Yell? Tell Phoebe and Leo what she had done? Would he throw an energy ball at her? Would he think she had lost her mind? Or would he welcome her? Respond to her kisses, and tell her he wanted her?

Piper shook her head, she had to get the turkey out of the oven, not continue to daydream about Cole. She sighed as she slipped on her oven mitts.

"DINNER" Piper called a few minutes later, rounding up the family. Victor sat at one end of the table, Piper at the other. Darryl, Shelia and Leo sat on Victor's right side, and Phoebe, Paige, and Cole sat on Victor's left side.

As the dinner went on, Piper relaxed. Everyone seemed to be in good moods. Leo even reached over once and grabbed her hand. Phoebe was pleasant to Cole, and Victor was getting to know Paige. Things were looking good.

Cole was quiet, listening to the rest of the family talking back and forth. He had been quiet since he saw Leo grab Piper's hand. Cole wondered what was up with Leo anyways. He had the most incredible woman in the world as his wife, and yet he stayed away all night most nights. What was he doing? Leo said it was some secret Whitelighter mission, but Cole wasn't sure anymore.

Leo should be fighting to stay home and near Piper all the time. Cole knew he would if he was her husband.

Phoebe kept smiling at him, and she had even reached up and kissed his cheek a couple of times. Cole wanted to push her off of him. He didn't love her anymore. He didn't even like her. She was cheating on him, like it was perfect normal to have affairs. Cole looked over and saw Piper smiling at him. It lifted his heart to a new high. Her smile lit his day up.

'If only she could love me.' Cole thought to himself. But that would never happen, she would always love Leo.

After dinner, Piper brought out the coffee and pies. Everyone ate a little bit of the apple and pumpkin pies. Darryl and Victor were discussing football, and Leo was talking to Paige about orbing tricks. Shelia and Piper were talking about a new line of perfume Shelia had just bought.

Phoebe stood up suddenly, "I have to go guys. I forgot I promised to go with Mindy to her mom's for dinner."

"Phoebe, it's Thanksgiving." Victor said to his youngest, surprised she would leave her father, sisters, and husband to hang out with a friend.

" I know daddy. Mindy and her mom don't get along, and she was nervous about going to dinner, I thought I would go with her and make it easier. I won't be home tonight, it's a long drive. Love you daddy." she stopped and kissed her father's head.

"Thanks for dinner Piper, it was great. See you guys later." Phoebe stopped and kissed Cole's cheek before leaping out the door.

As soon as she was in her car, Phoebe pulled her cell phone out. She waited until Jason answered. "I'm just now leaving, are you ready?" she asked, as she pulled away.

Piper sighed as she cleaned up the dinning room. Darryl and Shelia had left not long after Phoebe had took off. Leo was upstairs, and Paige was in the kitchen doing dishes. Cole had walked Victor out to his car.

Leo came downstairs and met Piper in the kitchen. "I got to go Piper, they are calling. I won't be home tonight." he said, kissing her cheek. "Dinner was great."

"Leo, why tonight? Don't they know what a holiday is?" she asked him. Piper was a little tired of Leo leaving all the time.

"Sorry, I got to." he orbed out of the dinning room, before she could say anything else. Paige walked in almost immediately after Leo orbed out.

"Thanks for dinner Piper. It was great. I'm going out now. I'll see you tomorrow." Paige started to grab her keys.

"Paige, when do we get to meet this mystery guy? We don't even know his name." Piper said, wishing at least her little sister would stay home.

"Oh, um, I'll bring him over sometime. His name is, um, Jimmy." Paige said. "Look I gotta go." Paige ran out before Piper could ask anything else.

Paige was feeling so much guilt, she thought her head would blow up. Yet, she couldn't stop sneaking away with Leo all the time.

It was wrong, it was hurting Piper. Paige couldn't even talk to her anymore. She felt sick whenever she was near her. But, Paige had fallen in love with Leo. She knew he still loved Piper, but she was hoping that would change.

Paige sighed as she pulled her car into the hotel parking lot. She would have to take Leo anyway she could get him, and right now this was all she got.

Piper stood in the living room. She had just finished all the clean up, and she was trying to decide what to do next.

As she looked around the living room, a picture on the mantel got her attention. She walked over and picked it up. Piper hadn't looked at the picture in along time, and as she did, tears welled up in her eyes.

The picture was about ten years old. It was taken on Thanksgiving. Phoebe was sitting on the couch. Piper was standing behind the couch, and Prue was standing beside her, with her arm slung around Piper's shoulders. Prue had a goofy grin on her face.

Grams had taken that picture before the turkey was done. They were all in good moods. That Thanksgiving had been one of the best Piper could ever remember.

Prue had tried her hand in the kitchen, and had made an apple pie. It was the most awful thing Piper had ever ate, but she ate every bite just so Prue would be happy.

She could hear herself speaking to Prue, as if it was yesterday. "You did a great job with the Pie. I love it. You should be proud Prue." she had said.

Prue had given her a hug. "Thanks Piper. From now on, every Thanksgiving, I will make the apple pie." Prue had said, smiling.

Piper felt tears spill down her cheeks as she held the picture. Prue would never get to make another Thanksgiving apple pie.

"Piper?" Cole said, walking in the living room to find her holding a picture and weeping. "Are you okay?"

"Cole. Um, yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about Prue. Sometimes it's still so hard. Especially holidays." Piper said, setting the picture back in its spot, and wiping at her eyes. 

"I know how much you guys miss her." Cole said. He walked up to Piper and put his arms around her. She didn't push him away. Instead she leaned on him and started to cry harder.

"She was our big sister. She protected us. Nothing has been the same since she died. Prue was my best friend too. I lost someone to talk to when I was upset, or to share things with. Phoebe doesn't have time, and Paige is still trying to get used to being a sister." Piper said, as she cried.

Cole's arms around her made her feel warm. It made her feel like someone else cared that Piper still missed Prue, and still cried about her.

Cole continued to hold her, standing in front of the fireplace. As she cried, he rubbed his hand over her hair, taking in her smell.

Finally Piper pulled away from him. She smiled up. "Thanks Cole. You have no idea how much I needed to do that." she said.

"Do what? Cry?" Cole said, a little confused.

"Yes. Cry about Prue. Cry about all the things that are going on in my life with Leo and stuff. Cry because Prue isn't hear to talk to about these things. Thank you for caring enough to let me cry with out being alone." Piper said. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek, careful to stay away from his lips. She was afraid if she got to close, she wouldn't be able to stop.

Cole smiled down at her, his cheek burned where her lips had brushed it. "It's okay Piper. That's what I'm here for. Don't ever think you are alone. You have your sisters, and your husband." Cole stopped for a moment. "You have me to Piper, I'll be here, even when no one else is." he said.

Piper nodded. "Thanks." she said. "I'm going to go upstairs, this has been an exhausting day." Piper smiled at Cole one more time, before making her way up to her lonely bed.


	5. Demons

DISCLAMIER: I do not own the Charmed characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only, unless you don't like Piper with anyone other than Leo.

SET: Season Four. Piper & Leo are married, Phoebe & Cole are married. Cole's not evil (just sexy)

Cole woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee. He groaned as he rolled over to look at the clock. It was almost ten. Phoebe wasn't home yet. He slipped out of bed, and made his way over to the bathroom so he could shower.

Piper was eating a bowl of cereal when Cole finally came downstairs. "Morning." he said to her, as she poured a cup of coffee.

"Morning Cole." she said softly. Piper was getting upset with Leo. He hadn't come home again last night. Piper knew it was her fault the was upset, but she wished he would talk to her instead of running from her. She didn't know what to do.

"Where is everyone?" Cole asked her.

"It's just us again. Paige and Leo didn't come home last night. And I am assuming Phoebe didn't either?"

"Nope. She didn't come home or call." Cole said, not bothering to make an excuse up for Phoebe this time.

Piper didn't know what to say to Cole, so she didn't say anything. She watched him as he began to make himself toast.

She could tell he had just come out of the shower. His hair was wet, and slightly messed up. He had on jeans and a white t-shirt. The jeans clung to his figure, accenting everything.

Piper groaned to herself. He looked so sexy, she wanted him right then and there. God, how could she have these feelings for Cole? Why couldn't she feel like this towards Leo?

Piper was feeling even stranger, because not only was she physically attracted to Cole, but she was beginning to feel even more for him. She was feeling something she couldn't really explain. She looked forward to spending time with him. She laughed with him, and felt comfortable with him. Just like when she had cried on him about Prue last night, she felt totally at ease doing it.

Piper sighed as she stood up and put her cereal bowl in the sink. She had to get over this. She had to talk to Leo and make things right. This was crazy.

"I've got to get to the club. It's stock day." she told Cole, as she grabbed her keys.

Cole was getting ready to say goodbye to her, when he noticed something gray forming beside her. "PIPER!" he yelled out, even as he jumped from his chair.

Piper gave him a weird look, not understanding why he was yelling, when a demon appeared beside her. It was gray from head to tow, and smelled like sour water.

She screamed and jumped away from it. Piper threw her hands up to blow the demon up, just as Cole was forming an energy ball. They blasted the demon at the same time, and it screamed as it collapsed in blue smoke.

"That was easy." Piper said, looking around.

"Too easy." Cole said, walking towards Piper. Before he could reach her, another demon blinked in front of Piper. It grabbed her by her hands so she couldn't flick them to use her magic. Cole formed an energy ball, and even as he raised it and let go, a third hand emerged from under the demon's long robes. The third hand was holding a large sword, which the demon was raising up to stab Piper with.

Cole flung the ball at the demon as hard as he could. The demon disappeared in a red steam as the ball hit it. Cole ran to Piper and grabbed her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Cole. We better call Phoebe and Paige, and get to the Book of Shadows." she said, starting for the attic.

"Piper, there's no need, I know what that was." Cole said.

"What was it?" Piper asked.

"A Sue." Cole said.

" A Sue? It was a girl?" Piper asked him.

"Yes. Sues are lower level female demons. They prey on beautiful women, and kill them to they can inherit their body. Once they inherit the body, that body becomes the demons human form." Cole said. "My guess is, she didn't even know you were a witch or Charmed One. She probably just saw you out and thought you were beautiful." Cole said.

"So she's gone, and we don't have to worry about more?" Piper asked.

"No, Sue demons travel alone. They don't get along with each other. There won't be anymore problems from them." Cole reassured her.

"Okay, if your sure. Then I am going to get to the club." Piper said. "Thanks Cole. I'm glad someone was here, if you hadn't have been, that Sue would have killed me."

"Your welcome Piper, I'm glad I was here." Cole said. He watched her leave. She was wearing blue jeans and a red shirt. Her hair was laying loose over her shoulders.

'It's no wonder the Sue wanted her body, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.' he thought. Cole was angry that Leo hadn't been there to protect Piper. Cole thought Leo had some way to sense his wife when she was in trouble, yet Leo hadn't shown up. Damn that Wyatt. He should be protecting his wife, not leaving her as demon bait, so he could do god knows what.

Piper pulled up to the club and let herself in. It was going to be a long day. She hated stock day. She especially hated today, because she was going to find out what was going on with Leo after work. The shock of the Sue demon had made her decide she needed to get things worked out with him. She didn't know how she felt about Leo anymore, and she didn't know how Leo felt about her, and that wasn't good.

Plus, she needed to work on her crush on Cole. That was going to have to go away, and soon, it was driving her nuts.

Piper went about stocking, waiting on Tony to come in so she could leave, and find her husband.


	6. The Phatom's Mask

DISCLAMIER: I do not own the Charmed characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only, unless you don't like Piper with anyone other than Leo.

SET: Season Four. Piper & Leo are married, Phoebe & Cole are married. Cole's not evil (just sexy)

__

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys! I wasn't sure this story was coming along to good, but since you guys like it, it must be doing good!!

Piper tried to get through the day quickly. As she counted the cases of beer in the back, her mind was busy trying to decide how to talk to Leo.

She had to fix her marriage before she did something stupid. It was bad enough that since kissing Cole, she has done nothing but daydream about him and lust after him, but now it was worse. Now that Leo was leaving her alone with Cole all the time, she was falling for him.

Tony finally showed up a little after three. Piper rushed to help him finish up the worst of the stock, the faster she got done, the faster she could talk to Leo.

Cole was having trouble concentrating at work. This was becoming a common problem for him. There was a picture on his desk of the whole family. Phoebe was standing to the left, with Cole beside her. He had his arm around her waist. His other arm was around Piper's shoulders, she was grinning. Leo stood beside Piper with one arm around her waist, and his other arm around Paige's shoulders.

Cole picked the picture up. He used his hands to cover Phoebe, Leo and Paige up, so it was just him and Piper standing side by side.

Cole stared at the picture for what felt like hours. They looked great together, natural. He sighed as he sat the picture down. Cole loved Piper. He knew Phoebe cheated on him, and he was beginning to believe Leo was cheating on Piper. He couldn't figure out why else Leo would be gone all the time, and doesn't touch Piper when he is home.

He knew that Piper and him had been getting along so well when everyone left them alone. The nights when they all stay out, him and Piper will eat together and then watch movies or go to P3. He found himself hoping everyone would go out, just so he could be with Piper.

Cole wished he could just tell Piper he loved her. Nether one of them were happy in their current relationships, why couldn't they have a chance to be happy with each other?

Cole knew why. He didn't think Piper felt anything for him. They were just friends. She doesn't know about Phoebe's affair, she doesn't know how long Cole has wanted her. Cole was afraid Piper would freak out and slap him, or worse, blow him up, if she knew how he felt.

He didn't want to risk losing her as his friend, but he had to do this. If there was no chance with Piper, Cole was going to leave town. He knew he was done with Phoebe. He wasn't a fool, and he was tired of being treated like he was.

Phoebe and him haven't made love since August, and this is November. They didn't speak when she was home. She never came out to eat with him anymore. They hadn't been to P3 together since Halloween. This wasn't any kind of a marriage, and he was done. Besides, how could you be married to a woman you don't love at all?

Cole was tired of living this way. He wanted a real relationship, and he wanted it with Piper. Cole decided to leave early, he wasn't getting anything done anyways. He had to figure out how to tell Piper he loved her. He was afraid to tell her to her face, he was afraid of how she would react.

He walked out to his car, and started it. As he drove home, he passed the costume shop on Main street. As he looked in the windows, he had an idea.

Piper couldn't wait to get home. As soon as they were done stocking, she thanked Tony for coming in, grabbed her keys, and left the bar, anxious to get home.

As Piper unlocked her car, she noticed a box sitting on the drivers seat. It was wrapped up in pink paper, with a tag attached to the front.

She looked around the parking lot, making sure she was alone. She sat her purse in the drivers seat, and grabbed the box, leaning down to read the tag.

_To Piper,_

I Love You

That's all the tag said. Piper's first thought was Leo. He must be feeling bad for being away so much. She didn't feel anything at that thought though. She didn't feel happy that he had got her a gift. 'That's a bad sign' she told herself.

Piper leaned down and took the lid off of the pretty box, without much enthusiasm, not really excited that Leo had got her a gift.

As she looked down into the package, she felt her heart skip a beat, and she gasped.


	7. Declaring His Love

DISCLAMIER: I do not own the Charmed characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only, unless you don't like Piper with anyone other than Leo.

SET: Season Four. Piper & Leo are married, Phoebe & Cole are married. Cole's not evil (just sexy)

__

Piper somehow got her hands to work, and she reached into the box shaking. She pulled out a Phantom of the Opera mask. Wrapped around it was a gold necklace, with a diamond heart pendant. There was a small piece of paper tucked in the heart, which she pulled out to read.

_Piper,_

I love you. I know that is hard for you to hear, given what we are to each other. You are my wife's sister. I am your sister's husband. I couldn't stand to be around you anymore, and not tell you. I need to talk to you. Come home to me, Please.

Love Always,

Cole

Piper reread the note again. She felt her stomach flipping, and her heart fluttering. She looked at the I love you again, and her knees when weak.

Cole loved her? This wasn't a dream, was it? Piper felt a smile on her lips. Cole was in love with her. She had been lusting after Cole, but could it be she loved him?   
Piper stopped. What was she thinking? She was married. No matter problem her and Leo were having, he would never betray her, and she wasn't about to betray him.

Piper sighed as she put the mask and necklace back in the box, along with the letter. She sat them in the passenger seat. This was going to be hard. She was going to have to tell Cole that she couldn't do this. But how?

Piper walked into the manor. It was quiet. She had the mask in one hand, the necklace in the other. The first thing she noticed was the two notes stuck to the fridge. The first was from Paige, letting them know she was staying with her boyfriend, and she wouldn't be home. The second one was from Phoebe, saying she was out with Mindy for the night.

"Great" Piper muttered out loud. Unless Leo came home tonight, it was going to be just her and Cole, which was going to make this worse. She wanted to run to him and tell him how she felt and taste him again, and instead she was going to tell him that she was sorry, but this could never happen.

Piper started upstairs. Phoebe's door was open and Cole was standing at the window, his back to Piper. He looked so handsome, wearing black pants, and a dark blue sweater. The light from the sun was accenting the black and brown colors in his hair.

"Cole" Piper said softly.

Cole turned around. There was Piper, standing at his door. Her eyes were red. She was holding his mask in one hand, and his necklace in the other.

"I'm sorry Piper. I shouldn't have said anything." Cole told her. "I know about Phoebe's affair. I'm going to leave her. I don't love her anymore, and I won't live like this anymore. I do love you. I have loved you for months. I needed to tell you. I couldn't leave without telling you."

Cole walked over to her and took the mask and necklace from her hands, laying them on his bed. He grabbed both of her hands in his, looking into her eyes. "I loved you before that night at P3. I loved you since the night you found me in the living room, and asked me to help make dinner. I think you are an incredible woman Piper. I know you are not happy with Leo. I can make you happy, if you let me."

Piper started to cry. "Cole, I don't know what to say. I am so sorry for what Phoebe has done to you. I won't lie to you either. I feel something for you. I don't know if it is love, but whatever it is, it's strong."

Cole felt his heart surge, maybe he would get his chance with Piper. He felt a smile form on his lips.

"But" she continued, "I am married to Leo. He would never betray me, and I can't betray him. Not matter how I feel about you, I can't break those vows I made. I'm not that kind of person. I can't" she choked out.

Cole drew her closer to him. Being this close made her head buzz, and she could feel her heart trembling. "Piper, I love you, and you might love me back." he whispered to her.

"I know Cole, but we are both married, and it's wrong." she said, hanging her head. She pulled out if his grasp and walked out of the bedroom. Cole slammed the door shut, letting his anger out. He looked at his bed, where the mask and necklace sat.

Piper may love him, but she told him they could never be together. He slumped against the door, letting his misery consume him.

Piper jumped when she heard the door slam shut. She leaned up against, wanting to open it up and run into his arms, telling him that she did love him.

She couldn't. She had to try and fix her marriage. She did love Cole, but she was Leo's wife, nothing could change that.

Piper walked into her room. There was a note on the dresser from Leo. All it said was I won't be home tonight. There was no I love you or anything. Piper felt like screaming.

She was throwing away her chance for happiness with Cole, for a marriage she wasn't sure she wanted anymore.

Piper had to escape. She had to get away from her thoughts and this house. She had to get away from Leo's note, from Cole, who was still down the hall. She changed her clothes quickly, grabbed her keys and left, heading back to P3.

Cole heard Piper leave. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but he had. He cursed himself as he grabbed his suitcase. He was going to leave. Leave his wife, let her have the boyfriends, and was going to leave his true love, let her have her husband. She deserves an angel anyways.


	8. Phoebe and Jason

DISCLAMIER: I do not own the Charmed characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only, unless you don't like Piper with anyone other than Leo.

SET: Season Four. Piper & Leo are married, Phoebe & Cole are married. Cole's not evil (just sexy)

Note: My story is about Piper/Cole. They are they only ones I really want to write about, but since I have made Paige/Leo and Jason/Phoebe couples, I figure I should give each of them their own chapter, just for fairness. These chapters may not be as good, because I don't really like these couples. Read on!

Phoebe sat up, gasping for air. Jason was still asleep beside her. She shook her head, running her hands through her hair. She was tired of these nightmares. It was always the same one. Cole finding out about Jason, and turning into his demon form. He would chase her down and stab her.

Phoebe rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. It was six p.m. Jason had figured they could take a nap, so they could stay up late. She wondered if she should wake him.

Jason rolled over in his sleep. Phoebe studied his face. He was handsome. She wasn't sure what had first attracted her to Jason Dean, but she was in love.

Jason hadn't been the first affair she had on Cole. There had been Lucas from the library, Chad from P3, and Jeremy, a friend of Mindys. Jason was just the one she fell in love with. Phoebe had loved Cole at one time. She had thought he was the most incredible man of all times. It changed when they got married.

As soon as they were married, Phoebe had lost all interest in him. It was instant. Phoebe had spent weeks trying to figure it out. She finally got it. She hated being married. The idea of being tied to one person was so awful, that she had instantly fallen out of love. Plus, Cole was boring. He had seemed so dangerous and exciting. Once they got married, he wanted to go to lunch together, and spend days with the family. He wanted to have picnics. It freaked Phoebe out, it was to normal for her.

Phoebe wanted to tell Cole it was over. She wanted a divorce so bad. She wanted to be free to date around, and she knew if she got her divorce, she would never marry again. But there was two reasons she didn't tell Cole she didn't love him, and ask for a divorce.

One reason was her sisters. She knew if Paige and Piper found out how Phoebe acted, and that she cheated on Cole, they would think she was awful, and probably never talk to her. She didn't want her sisters to think less of her, so she kept quiet. She pretended to love Cole when they were around. She made up stupid lies as to where she was, and who she was with.

The other reason was Cole. He was madly in love with her. If ever found out she didn't love him, he would probably go crazy and cross over to the evil side again, which means he would try to kill her and her sisters again. It was awful being married to a man you didn't love, knowing that he was in love with you.

Phoebe knew Cole was going to suspect something soon, if he didn't already. She left too many nights a week. Leo and Paige had been out a lot of nights also, leaving just Piper and Cole.

Jason woke up before Phoebe could think anymore. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her under the blankets. With the first kiss, he wiped away all thoughts of Cole.

Jason was in the shower when Phoebe woke up again. This time is was almost nine. They had made love again, before falling back asleep. She crawled out of bed, fishing on the floor and finding his shirt and her pants. She dressed quickly, walking to the kitchen to pour a cup of lukewarm coffee.

Jason came out of the bathroom wearing his jeans, he didn't have a shirt on.

"So what are we doing tonight?" he asked her, grabbing his own cup of coffee.

"I figured I would leave that up to you baby." Phoebe purred.

"I want you to move in with me." Jason stated.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"Leave Cole. Tell him it's over. I don't want to sneak anymore Phoebe. I know you don't ever want to be married again, and we don't have to ever get married, that's fine with me. But please, move in with me. I promise I'll never bore you." Jason said.

"I don't know. I don't know if that's a good idea." Phoebe told him. She couldn't tell him why. She couldn't tell him Cole was a demon, who would kill her if he knew she didn't love him.

Jason sighed. "Fine. What do you want to do tonight?"

"Don't be mad Jason. I promise some day, but just not now." Phoebe said.

"I'm not bad. Just think about this Phoebe, please. You won't find nobody else like me." Jason told her.

Phoebe could tell Jason was mad. She couldn't help it. Someday maybe something would change, but this was the way it was for now. Besides, she knew how to make him forgive her.

"How about we stay in?" Phoebe cooed, setting her coffee down and slipping the shirt she was wearing off.

Jason grinned, forgetting their fight. "Sounds good baby, sounds good." he said as he picked her up and carried back to bed.


	9. Paige and Leo

DISCLAMIER: I do not own the Charmed characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only, unless you don't like Piper with anyone other than Leo.

SET: Season Four. Piper & Leo are married, Phoebe & Cole are married. Cole's not evil (just sexy)

Note: My story is about Piper/Cole. They are they only ones I really want to write about, but since I have made Paige/Leo and Jason/Phoebe couples, I figure I should give each of them their own chapter, just for fairness. These chapters may not be as good, because I don't really like these couples. Read on!

Paige sighed as she pulled into the hotel parking lot. Leo had already gotten the room. They always use the same room. Room 24. They never had a different room.

The guilt Paige felt every time they met was washing over her again as she locked her car up. How could she do this to Piper? Her sister? It was so wrong.

Paige knew Piper was miserable. She could tell. Paige figured Piper probably suspected Leo was having an affair, how could she not? He was never home, and when he was, he never kissed her. He barely talked to her.

Piper would never forgive Paige when she found out. Phoebe probably would be angry with her to. Phoebe and Piper had a close relationship, and Phoebe would side with Piper instantly.

Paige kept thinking she was going to end it with Leo, but every time she tried, she realized she loved him and couldn't.

She opened the door to the room. Leo was sitting up on the bed. His sandy hair was tousled. He had on tan pants and a white sweater, which accented his tan nicely.

"There you are" he said to her, reaching up to take her hands. He pulled her down beside him on the bed.

"I need to talk to you Paige." he said, never looking away from her eyes.

This was the hard part. Leo knew he had to tell her, he couldn't hide it from her anymore. He had fallen in love with Paige. He couldn't help it. He didn't love Piper anymore. Leo was afraid of how Paige was going to react. She already felt guilty enough for what they were doing to Piper.

Leo didn't know why things with Piper had changed, but they had. He had found comfort in Paige's arms. It was wrong. Not only was he cheating on his wife, but it was with her sister.

He hadn't meant to hurt Paige, but he was sure she was hurting. How could she not be? She was betraying her sister. Leo knew Paige loved him, and he wanted her to know he was in love with her.

"Paige, I need to tell you something." he said to her.

"Yes Leo? Is this the part where you tell me, sorry kiddo, this was fun, but its back to my wife. You know her, she's your sister." Paige said, feeling tears welling up.

"NO!! Paige, that's not it at all. I wanted to tell you that I am in love with you. I want to be with you. I want to tell Piper. I want to get a divorce and be with you." Leo told her.

"Leo! We can't. No way." Paige said, shaking her head.

"Why? You love me Paige, and I love you. What's wrong with that?" Leo said, feeling confused

"Because I can' t ever have Piper know. She will never forgive me Leo. She can't ever know about this. I do love you. I love you more than I ever thought possible. That kills me everyday, because I know my love, and my chance at happiness will break my sisters heart. Leo, don't tell Piper. Don't leave her. I'll lose my sister." Paige begged him.

"Paige. I know how hard this is, but I want to be with now. I don't want to be married to her anymore. I need you in my life Paige." Leo said, reaching over and kissing her.

"But she'll hate me." Paige cried against his lips.

"It will take time, but she'll forgive you Paige. Don't let us go. Please. She doesn't love me like she used to anymore Paige. I can tell. She doesn't care about touching me, or seeing me. She hasn't even said anything about the time I spend away now, I don't think she cares. I'm not saying she won't be angry. I am sure she will, but she will get over it. Piper won't jeopardize the power of three by kicking you out of her life." Leo told her.

"Are you sure?" Paige asked.

"Yes." Leo nodded.

"Not right now Leo. Okay? I promise, we will tell her. Together. But not right now. Let's give it sometime." Paige said.

Leo sighed. "Okay Paige. We'll give it some time, but I do want to be with you. I couldn't lose you now, I love you."

"I love you Leo." she said, gathering him close for another kiss. They explored each others mouths as they removed their clothes.

Paige laid in Leo's embrace later, feeling his chest rise and fall as he slept. She did want to tell Piper. She did want to get this in the open, so she could be with Leo, but now was not the time. Who knew when the time would be.


	10. Drunk Piper

DISCLAMIER: I do not own the Charmed characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only, unless you don't like Piper with anyone other than Leo.

SET: Season Four. Piper & Leo are married, Phoebe & Cole are married. Cole's not evil (just sexy)

Whew, back to Piper and Cole! Yeah!

Cole was almost done packing his things up, including his mask and the necklace. The phone was ringing in the hallway. He looked up at the clock, and was surprised to see it was one o'clock in the morning. He walked out to the hall and picked the phone up. "Hello"

"Yes Leo?" a male voice said on the other side of the line.

"No, this is Cole." he said, wondering who he was talking to.

"Cole, hey, It's Tony, down at P3."

"Oh, Hi Tony, Is everything okay with the club? Piper's not home." Cole said.

"Yes. I am calling because Piper is here. She is way to drunk to drive home. She just spilled a bottle of vodka down the front of her shirt. I'm a little worried about her. I've never seen her drink before. I was hoping someone could come and get her."

"Thanks Tony, I'll be right there." Cole said, hanging up. Piper had been so upset, she had gone and gotten drunk. This was all his fault.

Cole took off his sweatpants and t-shirt, putting back on his black pants and blue sweater from earlier. He had to wait a few more minutes so that Tony would think he had drove.

After another ten minutes or so, Cole shimmered behind P3. He walked around to the front and entered the club. He looked around, but didn't see Piper anywhere.

Leslie, one of the bartenders waved him over. As he walked up to the bar, she smiled at him. "Hey Cole, are you here to get Piper?" she asked.

"Yes, where is she?" Cole said. 

"Tony took her back to her office, she's covered in vodka. I've never seen her drink like that." Leslie said.

"Thanks" Cole said, making his way back to Piper's office. Tony was standing by the door, and Piper was sitting on her couch, rocking back and forth.

Piper didn't say a word to him when he came in. Her eyes were red, and the front of her shirt was soaked. She smelled like alcohol.

Cole looked over at Tony. "Thanks for calling Tony." he said.

"No problem Cole. I didn't want to see her hurt herself." Tony responded.

Cole led Piper out the back door of P3. He looked around to make sure Tony hadn't followed them. "Lets get you home" he said softly, holding her close to him. She still hadn't spoken to him.

Cole shimmered them home. As soon as there were there, Piper let go of him and walked into the laundry room.

Cole stood in the kitchen for a moment, before falling her into the laundry room. Piper was opening up the washer. With her back to Cole, she slipped her shirt over her head, throwing it in the washer. All she had on was a black bra.

Cole's mouth fell open at the site before him. 'She is drink' he reminded himself.

Piper busied herself loading the washer, ignoring Cole.

Cole stood in the doorway watching her. "Why Piper? We love each other, why wont you accept that?" he finally asked her.

Piper didn't answer him, she just finished pouring soap into the washer, before slamming the lid shut hard.

Cole walked up behind her, trying to ignore the face all she was wearing was her bra and skirt. He grabbed her hands as he wrapped his arms around her, his face was resting against her hair.

"I'm sorry Piper. I can't help how I feel, but I'm sorry I have confused you and hurt you. I will leave if you want me to. Just tell me what to do, and I will do it." he whispered softly.

Piper couldn't breath. She wasn't mad anymore. The feel of him against her back, holding her tight against him, his arms around her. The word he whispered to her erased her anger. She was defiantly drunk though, and she couldn't get her thoughts right.

Cole felt Piper relax in his arms as she spoke. He was surprised when she leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder. She took his hands, which she still held in hers, and rubbed them along her naked stomach.

She continued to move his hands up, until they cupped her breasts. Cole moaned softly. Her skin felt incredible in his hands.

Piper let go of his hands and turned around in his arms. She leaned up to him and pressed her lips on his. Her tongue slipped in his mouth, tasting him.

Cole picked Piper up and set her on the washer. She wrapped her legs around his waist as their kiss deepened. His hands began to trail down her body on their own.

Suddenly, Piper broke the kiss and pushed him away from her. "No! This is wrong!" she yelled, jumping off the washer and running outside.

Cole didn't know what to do, she had started it. He decided to follow her out. She was standing in the middle of the yard, still wearing only her bra. 

She looked over at him when he came out. "I'm sorry Cole. I'm just so confused." she said softly.

Cole gathered her in his arms, holding her tight to him. "It's okay Piper. Your also drunk."

Piper smiled at him before starting to cry. Cole held her as she cried. They stood like this for awhile, before Cole realized she was snoring. She had fallen asleep standing in his embrace. He picked her up and carried her inside. He carried her up to her bedroom and laid her on the bed, slipping off her shoes. He covered her up and kissed her on the forehead, before closing her bedroom door.

He went back to his bedroom and closed his door. Cole looked at his suitcases. He sighed. He didn't want to leave her. He didn't know what to do. He took his own shoes off and laid on his bed, trying to find sleep.


	11. Hungover

DISCLAMIER: I do not own the Charmed characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only, unless you don't like Piper with anyone other than Leo.

SET: Season Four. Piper & Leo are married, Phoebe & Cole are married. Cole's not evil (just sexy)

__

Authors Note: Sorry about the delay in updating. I just bought a new car this week, so it has been really hectic. I only updated one chapter, but I will do a bigger update this weekend! Thanks!

Cole rolled over. He was fighting having to wake up. He wanted to slip back into his dreams. He had the most wonderful dream going. He was married to Piper in his dream, not Phoebe. She had just come home and told him that she was pregnant when he woke up.

He looked over at the clock. It was almost noon. Cole sat up fast, he couldn't believe he had slept in that late. He looked down and discovered he was still wearing the clothes he had on last night.

Cole thought of Piper. She was going to have an awful hangover when she woke up. He got out of bed and stepped out in the hallway. The manor was silent. Paige, Leo and Phoebe must not have come home yet.

Cole walked to Piper's door. He could hear her groaning. He continued down to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, Cole poured a tall glass of water and grabbed the bottle of Tylenol.

He walked back to Piper's door and knocked softly. He heard her groaning in response, and he opened the door.

She was sitting up in bed, holding her head with both hands. Her eyes were bloodshot. Her long brown hair was hanging around her face.

"Are you okay?" Cole asked in a quiet voice.

"I don't think so. How much did I drink?" Piper mumbled.

"Enough." Cole said with a smile. He handed her the water and two Tylenol. "Drink" he said.

As Piper swallowed the pills, Cole went to her closet. He opened the door and pulled out the first shirt he could grab, tossing it to her. "Put that on Piper." he said.

Piper looked down and saw she was only in her bra and skirt. She looked back up at him with a horrified expression on her face. "Oh god Cole, I thought that was all a dream." Piper said, remembering last night.

"Don't worry about it. You were drunk." Cole said.

"I'm so sorry, I was ju…" before Piper could say anything else, her face turned white and her mouth scrunched up.

Cole realized what was about to happen. He leaned down and picked her up, carrying her to the bathroom quickly.

Piper began to throw up as soon as Cole sat her down. She knelt over the toilet, ridding herself of the leftover alcohol in her system, tears were running down her face.

Cole knelt down beside her and lifter her hair back from her face. He held it back with one hand, and with his other hand he rubbed her back.

When Piper was done he helped her stand up, and gave her some more water. She guzzled it quickly.

"Drinking is no fun." Piper said.

"I know, are you okay?" Cole asked her.

Piper nodded. Cole grabbed her arm softly, and helped her back to the bedroom. She sat down on her bed and looked up at him.

"Cole why are you being so nice to me? You held my hair when I threw up, you brought me Tylenol, after I threw myself on you and then pushed you away last night, why?" Piper asked him.

"Because I care about you. I love you. I understand last night, it was the alcohol, not you. I'm not upset Piper." Cole said gently.

Piper looked up at him. She could get lost in those blue eyes. She broke away from his gaze quickly.

" I need to brush my teeth and take a shower." Piper said, standing up.

"I'm going to go make some coffee, you'll want some." Cole said, starting for her door.

"Cole?" Piper said as he walked out.

Cole turned around to face her, "Yes?"

"Thank you." Piper said.

"Your welcome." Cole said, leaving the room. He softly shut the door behind. Him.

"I love you too." Piper whispered to the closed door. She loved him, but would never act on it. She could never betray her sister and husband like that.

Piper felt much better after her shower. She fixed her hair up in a ponytail and put on her favorite purple sweater.

When she was done, Piper followed her nose down to the coffee. She walked in the room to find Cole sitting at the table, sipping coffee.

"Feeling better?" he asked as she walked in.

"Yes, lots." Piper said, pouring a big cup of coffee. Piper studied him as she sipped the hot liquid. She had kissed him again last night. She licked her lips slowly, wishing she could still taste him. She remembered taking his hands and running them up her body. She felt trails of fire where he had touched her.

It wasn't fair. She loved him. He was going to be leaving soon. He was leaving Phoebe, and that meant he was leaving the manor, and worse, leaving her.

Piper felt sick at that thought. She didn't want him to leave her.

"We need to go get your car today Piper. I didn't want to drive home last night, so I just shimmered you home, the car's at P3." Cole said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Okay. Yeah, we should do that." Piper said. She looked down at what she had on. She was wearing black jeans and the purple sweater, that was good enough, she didn't need to change.

"Do you want to go now?" Piper said.

"Sure. Let me go get some better clothes on" Cole stood up and poured his coffee out, making his way upstairs.

Piper followed him upstairs, going into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth again, and checked her reflection in the mirror.

"You look beautiful." Cole said, coming up behind her.

She locked eyes with him in the mirror, not daring to turn around. She watched him walk up closer and closer, until he was standing behind her. "Ready to go?" he whispered in her ear.

Piper nodded. Cole put his arms around her waist and shimmered them to P3. When they shimmered into the office, Piper walked quickly away from him, she knew if she didn't, she would end up making a big mistake.

"Are you going to shimmer back, or do you want to drive back with me?" Piper asked him as she grabbed her car keys off of her desk.

"I'll ride back. There's nothing to do at the manor." Cole shrugged, making his way outside.

Piper followed him out to her car, opening the door. She stopped and looked at him over the room of the car.

"Cole, I'm sorry." she said.

"For what Piper?" Cole asked.

"Because I can't do what you want. I can't betray Leo and Phoebe just so I can be happier." Piper said, fighting tears. "Leo would never hurt me, I can't do that to him."

"Stop Piper. It will be over soon. I'll be gone, and you'll forget about me. You'll have your husband and you family." Cole said, sitting down in the car.

The drive back to the manor was a quiet one. Piper wanted to beg him not to leave, but she knew it wasn't fair. She couldn't ask him to give up his life, and stay with a unfaithful wife, just to be near her, when she would never be with him in the way he wanted her to be.

She parked in front of the manor and turned the engine off. Cole didn't rush to get out of the car, and Piper didn't either. She wasn't sure what to say though.

"Are you really going to leave?" she finally choked out.

"I don't want to leave you Piper, but I can't stay with Phoebe anymore." Cole answered.

Piper nodded. "I understand." They both sat in the car, looking down at the floor, lost in their thoughts.

Meanwhile, in the manor, Paige and Leo orbed in together. They orbed into the living room. Leo had Paige wrapped up in his arms.

"Do you think anyone's home?" Paige asked him.

"I told you already no. I orbed back and checked a few moments ago. I wouldn't orb in here holding you if I thought someone would see. We are alone." Leo told her, leaning down and kissing her neck.

"Well then, what do you say we have a little more fun before they get home?" Paige said giggling, as Leo pushed her back on the couch and took her shirt off.

Piper finally opened her car door. "Guess we better go inside, can't sit out here all day." she said, still staring at the floor.

"Yeah." Cole said, stepping out of the car.

Piper got out and followed him up the walk to the front porch.

"Piper." Cole said, stopping her from opening the door.

She looked up at him. "Yes?"

"I am sorry I have to leave, I just can' t be near you and not have you." he said.

"I understand Cole." Piper said, opening the door. She heard giggling and moaning. Would Phoebe be dumb enough to bring her boyfriend home? Piper shook her head. This was too much. She stepped in the living room with Cole right behind her.


	12. How Could You?

DISCLAMIER: I do not own the Charmed characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only, unless you don't like Piper with anyone other than Leo.

SET: Season Four. Piper & Leo are married, Phoebe & Cole are married. Cole's not evil (just sexy)

"PHOEBE!" Piper yelled as she stepped into the living room. She looked up, observing the naked couple on the couch.

Piper's mouth fell open, and she felt her heart stop. "Leo?" she barely whispered. There on the couch, naked in each other's arms were Leo and Paige. Her husband and her sister.

"LEO?" she said louder, not sure she was really seeing this. Her husband was having an affair? With her sister?

Piper felt Cole step up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "PAIGE? LEO?" she yelled again.

Leo jumped up and grabbed his pants. "Piper, wait. Let me explain." he said, as he hopped around trying to get dressed. 

Paige grabbed her shirt and threw it over her head real fast. Tears were streaming down her face. She wasn't sure if she was relieved because Piper knew now, or if she was afraid of how her sister was going to react.

"PAIGE? How could you? Leo? I would never do this to you? Why Leo?" Piper choked out.

She felt Cole grab her shoulder harder. He had remained quiet so far, and Piper was grateful. She was sure if he opened his mouth he would go off on Leo and make this worse.

Cole hadn't said anything because he was in shock. He couldn't believe what they had walked in on anymore than Piper could. He felt his anger at Leo for hurting Piper boiling, and all he could do was stand behind her for support.

"Damn you Leo! Damn you Paige! I was faithful to you Leo. Even when I didn't want to be I was. I was willing to give up what made me happy for you, and you are screwing my sister." Piper screamed, tears streaming down her own face. "How long? All those nights you two were both gone. God I was so stupid, I should have known."

"Piper, don't do this. Don't scream and be angry like this." Leo begged her.

"Angry? I'm not just angry Leo. I'm pissed. You have betrayed me. I thought I knew you. I thought I knew who I was married to. Leo would never betray me I said. Leo would never hurt me, no matter what. I insisted. And the whole time, Leo is bedding my baby sister." Piper hissed, anger flashing through her eyes.

"Piper.." Paige started to say.

"No! Don't talk to me! Don't speak to me Paige. I can't believe you would do this to me. You may be my half-sister, but your not my family. I wish nether one of you had ever set foot in my life." Piper screamed, tears coursing down her face. 

She shook Cole's hand off her shoulder and ran upstairs as fast as she could, running to her bedroom and slamming the door.

Cole looked over at Leo and Paige. Paige was standing beside the couch crying, her face red. Leo started up the stairs, going after Piper.

Cole shimmered up in front of Leo on the staircase. He pushed against Leo's chest with his hand, blocking him from going up any further.

"You stay away from her Leo. You've done enough damage, you son of a bitch. She's a treasure Leo, and you toss her aside like she's dirt." Cole said.

Leo knocked Cole's hand away. "Stay out of it Turner, this is between us, it has nothing to do with you."

Cole grabbed Leo by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall, holding him up. "You hurt Piper. You have betrayed her. You have broke up her family. Anything that hurts Piper like that, is my concern. Now you better listen to me Wyatt, and you better listen good. You don't speak to her, you don't look at her, you don't touch her, until she wants to talk to you, do you hear me?" Cole hissed, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Whatever." Leo hissed, orbing out of Cole's grasp. He orbed back to the living room and went to Paige, wrapping her in his arms, and then they both orbed out of the manor.

Cole stood there, watching the spot where they had orbed out. He couldn't believe all this had happened. He ran his hands through his hair.

Cole went the rest of the way upstairs. He knocked on Piper's door. "Piper, are you okay?" he said softly. "They are gone."

"Go away Cole." she said from behind the door.

Cole wanted to be there for her. He wanted to help her, do whatever he could. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. Cole knocked on the door again. "Piper, let me in."

"NO!" she yelled.

Cole did the only thing he could do. He shimmered out of the hallway and into her bedroom.


	13. I Almost Lost You

DISCLAMIER: I do not own the Charmed characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only, unless you don't like Piper with anyone other than Leo.

SET: Season Four. Piper & Leo are married, Phoebe & Cole are married. Cole's not evil (just sexy)

Piper was sitting at the foot of her bed, tears running down her face. Cole moved over to her quickly and knelt in front of her. He wrapped her in his arms, hugging her tight. He felt her crying against his chest.

Cole ran his hands through her hair, not saying anything. He didn't know what to say. Part of him was hurt. Hurt because earlier he had thought that Piper was in love with him, but now she was acting like she was devastated by Leo's betrayal because she still loved him.

Piper finally pulled out of his embrace. "I'm sorry I didn't want you to come in Cole. Thanks for doing it anyways."

"Anything I can do Piper, I will. I know how much his betrayal has hurt you. You loved him, and he used you." Cole said.

Piper shook her head. "Cole, I don't know for sure what I am feeling right now. I am hurt, and confused, and shocked. I am hurt that Paige would betray me like this, by falling in love with my husband. But, I'm not better. I wanted my sister's husband."

"Piper, your confused. You don't love me. You never slept with me. You didn't do to Phoebe what Paige did to you. Besides, Phoebe doesn't love me, You do love Leo." Cole said, reaching out and cupping her cheek.

"No Cole. Don't tell me how I feel, I know me well enough to know my own feelings. I haven't loved Leo for a long time. I just couldn't break his heart, I thought he loved me. I couldn't betray him because I thought he would never betray me" Piper said.

Cole stood up, running his hands through his hair again. "Piper, its okay to be angry that your husband cheated on you, you don't have to deny your love for him just because he hurt you."

Piper jumped up. "You don't get it." she screamed at Cole. "I'm not mad or angry that Leo cheated on me. I am hurt because Paige betrayed me, that's true. But damn it Cole, I'm not angry that he had an affair, I don't love him."

"Then what are you angry about Piper? I don't understand why you are yelling." Cole said.

"I am angry because I almost let you walk out of my life for good because I couldn't betray him, when he was betraying me the whole time. I almost gave up true love to protect a man who had no interest in protecting me. That's what I am pissed about." Piper yelled at Cole.

Cole was shocked. Piper loved him? "Piper?" was all he could say.

"Damn it Cole. I love you. I don't want you to leave. It was killing me that you were going to, but I couldn't betray him. I would have lost you for good, and all along he wasn't anymore interested in me then I was in him. Don't leave me Cole. Don't go. We are both free. I want you. I need you. "

Cole walked over to her, closing the distance between them quickly. He grabbed her by the arm, and looked down her eyes. She loved him. He leaned down and kissed her. His mouth found hers, and he didn't want to leave. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair.

Finally Cole pulled away from her. "Piper? Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Yes Cole. I have loved you since the night we kissed at P3. I have denied myself that love because I was married, but obviously my husband and I weren't meant to make it work, and I'm not going to try anymore. I want to be with you." Piper said.

"Oh sweet Piper." Cole whispered, gathering her in a hug.

"I love you Piper." he said.

"I love you Cole." she responded. She reached up and pressed her lips to his once again, anxious to reclaim the fire he stirred in her.

Cole felt her mouth open to him, and he explored her slowly. She tasted incredible. He couldn't believe he was holding he in his arms like this. He had wanted her. He had come so close to losing her. If he had left before they had discovered Leo and Paige, he would have never had a chance to be happy and make her happy.

Cole pressed her as close to him as she could. He started a trail of kissing down her neck. She moaned as he lips sent trails down her body.

"Cole?" she whispered.

"Yes?" he mumbled against her skin.

"I want you." she breathed.

She didn't have to ask him twice. Cole lifted her in his arms and laid her down on the bed, covering her face with kisses as he unbuttoned her shirt.

Piper felt more and more unbelievable with every kiss, every touch they shared. Being with Cole was unlike anything she had ever felt.

He tasted every part of her body, and she tasted most of him in return. When he finally entered her, it was like fireworks. Pipe never knew this was the way it was supposed to be.

Piper laid on Cole's chest. His arm was wrapped firmly around her naked body, his head leaned down close to hers. Their legs were tangled together under the blankets.

"This is right where I want to be." Piper said softly. "I can't believe all of this has happened. My husband slept with my sister, and I fell in love with my other sister's husband. This sounds like Jerry Springer stuff."

Cole smiled. "I am so sorry that Leo hurt you Piper." he said.

"Don't be. I'm not hurt by Leo at all. I am mad that he didn't just tell me, so I could be with you freely. The only one I am hurt by is Paige. She is my sister. I know that I shouldn't be mad at her though, because I'm not different. I have done the same thing to Phoebe. I did just make love to her husband."

"And it was the best I have ever had." Cole whispered in her ear, feeling her giggle. He got serious. "Look Piper. Your not the same. Yes you are in love with your sisters husband, and yes you just slept with me. But, Phoebe doesn't love me. We haven't slept together in five months. She hasn't even called me or come home in two days. I think Phoebe would be glad to get rid of me." Cole told her.

"You know what Cole. Let's just make the rest of tonight about us. I just discovered true love, and I don't want nothing to ruin that. Let's worry about Paige, Leo and Phoebe tomorrow.

"Sounds good to me." Cole said, moving so he was laying over Piper. He brought his lips down to hers, tasting her more. He couldn't get enough of her sweet kisses.

He left her lips slowly, making his way down to her chest, covering everything in between with kisses.

Piper felt happiness and bliss rush over her as he entered her yet again. She knew she would never get tired of being with Cole, of coming together as one with him.


	14. I'm Sorry Paige

DISCLAMIER: I do not own the Charmed characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only, unless you don't like Piper with anyone other than Leo.

SET: Season Four. Piper & Leo are married, Phoebe & Cole are married. Cole's not evil (just sexy)

AN: Sorry about the delay in updating, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with this story…so I took my time.

Piper blinked her eyes as she awoke to the bright sun shinning in the bedroom. She stretched her muscles before rolling over in bed. Cole wasn't there. Piper sat up and looked around the bedroom, but he wasn't anywhere.

She sighed as she got out of bed. What a wild 24 hours. Leo was with Paige, and she had slept with Cole. Things couldn't get any stranger.

Piper grabbed her robe, and made her way across the hall to the bathroom, where she turned the shower on hot.

After taking her shower, she went back to her room and changed. She didn't hear the front door open and close, until Cole made his way upstairs.

"Morning." he said, holding two cups of coffee and a bag of donuts under his arm. "Thought you could use breakfast." he grinned.

Piper grabbed one of the coffees, and Cole sat the bag on the dresser. She sipped at the hot liquid. "Thank you, this is great. It will be a relief to not have to make breakfast this morning." she said, leaning up to kiss his lips softly.

It still seemed so weird, kissing Cole. She had watched Phoebe do it for a couple of years now, and here she was, tasting him.

Cole wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her to the bed. They sat down on the end of it. "So what now?" Piper said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I think we should deal with Phoebe first." Cole told her.

"Oh, Phoebe is going to hate me." Piper said, tears welling in her eyes at the thought of breaking her sisters heart.

"Phoebe is going to thank you. She never wanted to be married to me. I think she is still with me for fear of what I would do if she left." Cole told Piper, trying to reassure her.

"I just don't…" Piper started, but she was interrupted by Cole's lips on hers. His hands went up to cup her cheeks, as he tasted her.

He pulled away. "Stop Piper, don't have regrets, don't turn this into something bad." he whispered, his face still inches from hers.

"Oh Cole, I don't regret it at all. I'm just afraid of hurting her." Piper said gently.

"I promise Piper, it won't." he said, claiming her lips again.

They fell back on the bed as they kissed. It didn't take long for Cole to remove her shirt, showering her sweet skin with kisses.

Piper made sure his own shirt was out of the way quickly. Her lips made trails of kisses down his firm chest, as he moaned with delight. Cole pulled her back to his face, rolling her over so he lay above her. He kissed her with a passion he hadn't felt in a long time, enjoying the flames she created in him.

The couple didn't notice the blue twinkles in the corner of Piper's bedroom, until Leo cried out. "PIPER"

Leo couldn't believe his eyes. His wife was half naked in his brother-in-law's arms. What was going on here?

Cole rolled off of Piper when Leo shouted. They both looked over in shock. There stood Leo and Paige, hand in hand. Piper grabbed Cole's shirt and threw it on quickly, to cover herself up. Cole zipped his pants up and sat up in bed.

"Leo…" Piper started to say.

"NO! Don't you say anything. How dare you attack me last night about Paige. How dare you yell at me about being unfaithful, about breaking up your family, about hurting you. How dare you yell at Paige, and break her heart, for sleeping with your husband, when here you are sleeping with your other sister's husband. Being just as unfaithful as I am." Leo spat, anger over taking him.

"LEO" Cole said loudly, starting for the angry white lighter.

Piper leaned up and grabbed his arm. "Don't Cole" she said gently. She looked over at Leo and Paige.

"Look, nothing happened between us until I found about you two. I swear Leo, I was never unfaithful to you. And Paige, I know I said some awful things last night to you. I was hurt. But Leo is right, what you did to me is no different then what I have just done to Phoebe." Piper said, standing up.

She walked towards Paige, and reached forward for her hands. She looked her baby sister in the face. "What both of us did is wrong. I am still upset for what you have done to me, but I can't treat you wrong, or be angry with you, because I have done the same thing. I guess you just can't help who you fall in love with. For us, it just happened to be one of our sister's husbands. I love you Paige. I know that this is going to take some time, but we'll all be okay." Piper told her.

Paige leaned up and hugged Piper. "I'm so sorry Piper. I didn't mean to hurt you." Paige whispered in her ear.

"I know, I know. I didn't mean to hurt Phoebe either." Piper said softly.

"Hurt me with what?" Phoebe said, stepping into the bedroom.


	15. Real Good Man

DISCLAMIER: I do not own the Charmed characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only, unless you don't like Piper with anyone other than Leo.

SET: Season Four. Piper & Leo are married, Phoebe & Cole are married. Cole's not evil (just sexy)

Piper jumped away from Cole quickly as her other sister entered the bedroom. She stood beside Paige, clutching her hands together.

Phoebe looked around the bedroom. "Why do you guys all look so strange? What is going on in here?"

Nobody said anything. Leo and Cole looked at each other, and Piper chewed on her bottom lip, tears welling up in her eyes. 

Phoebe started towards her sister. "Piper, why are you crying? What is the matter?"

She stopped midway, staring at her sister. "Piper? Why are you wearing Cole's shirt?" she asked.

"Phoebe…I…." Piper choked out.

Cole stepped forward. Phoebe looked at him. "Why is she wearing nothing but your shirt?" Phoebe asked him.

Cole looked at Phoebe. "Phoebe…."

"ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH HER?" Phoebe yelled at Cole.

"Phoebe, stop and listen. I've known about your other boyfriends for along time. I don't love you any more. I don't want to live like that anymore. I love someone else." Cole said, looking over to Piper. "I love Piper."

Phoebe's mouth was hanging open. "How long have you known about Jason?" she asked Cole.

"I've known about the other men for months. I didn't know his name though." Cole answered her.

Phoebe looked around the room. "So you are sleeping with my sister now." she mumbled. She turned to Leo. "Oh, Leo, are you okay?" she said, knowing her brother in law was probably crushed that Piper had cheated with Cole.

"Actually, yes Phoebe. See, I have been cheating on Piper for a couple of months." Leo answered.

"With me." Paige said, stepping forward.

"We love each other." Leo said, taking her hand.

"What the hell did I miss around here?" Phoebe said. She turned back to Piper and Cole. "How long have you two been having this affair?" she asked.

"Since last night. It was the first time. I swear Phoebe. I wouldn't do anything with Cole, because I couldn't hurt you and Leo. But last night I walked in on Paige and Leo, and then it all just happened." Piper was crying now. "I'm so sorry Phoebe."

"It's okay Piper. Cole's right. I have someone else., and I have had him for awhile. I don't love Cole anymore. To be honest, I was afraid to leave him. You can have him." Phoebe said.

"But, aren't you hurt? Or Mad? Or something?" Piper said.

"I'm relieved Piper. I'm relieved. I can live the life I want now, and not be tied down to one man." Phoebe said, she picked her purse up and left the room. A moment later they heard the front door closing.

"Is she mad?" Piper asked the others.

"No, I don' t think so." Paige said. She leaned down and took Piper's hand. "It's going to be okay."

Leo looked at Cole. "Coffee?" he asked.

Cole nodded and quickly grabbed another shirt to slip on and left the room.

"This is all so weird." Paige said, once they had left.

"Yes it is." Piper said. She was relieved that things with Paige were okay. She was glad Leo and Cole were getting along also. But this was still so weird. Leo had always been hers, now he was Paige's. Cole was always with Phoebe, now he was with her.

But, Piper also felt more complete then she ever had before. She had found a missing passion, a sense of real love.

She sighed as she rested her head on Paige's shoulder. "I guess everything will be okay. It will seem strange at first, but it will be okay." Piper said.

"What do we do now?" Paige asked.

"We move all of Leo's stuff in your room." Piper said.

"Then Cole's stuff into your room?" Paige asked.

"If that is what Cole wants. We only just got together last night, I don't know what he wants from this relationship yet." Piper replied.

"I think Cole will want to move in you room. I watched the way he looks at you, it's different then he ever looked at Phoebe. He loves you." Paige told Piper. "How did it happen with you and Cole anyways, I never would have thought of you two together?"

"Well, you know how back at the Halloween party at P3, Cole and Leo wore the same costume?" Piper reminded Paige.

"Yes." Paige nodded.

"I accidentally made out with Cole, I thought he was Leo. Since then I started developing feelings for him. With you, Leo and Phoebe gone almost every night, it was just Cole and I, and we became really good friends. I have fallen in love with him. I've seen past the demon side, I've seen he's a real good man." Piper said, smiling.

Before Paige could say anything else, Cole stepped in the room.

Paige stood up, "I'm going to go now." She said, leaving the room quickly.

Cole walked over to Piper. He bent down and kissed her softly. "So, I'm a real good man?" he asked her.

"Yes. You are." Piper said grinning at him.

Cole picked her up and spun her around the room, before laying her down on the bed, stretching his full length over her body.

He moved his hand to unbutton his shirt she was wearing. "You want me to show you just how good I am?" he asked as she giggled with happiness.

Before Piper could say anything, they heard Paige screaming from downstairs.

Cole jumped off Piper, and the two ran downstairs quickly. "Paige?" Piper asked, her arms up and ready to freeze.

' A demon, a demon just appeared in the kitchen, and he had Phoebe." Paige said.


	16. What Do We Do?

DISCLAMIER: I do not own the Charmed characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only, unless you don't like Piper with anyone other than Leo.

SET: Season Four. Piper & Leo are married, Phoebe & Cole are married. Cole's not evil (just sexy)

A/N : Thanks for being patient and waiting on this story to be updated, it took me awhile to get in the mood to write again, and then I started another story, which I wanted to finish first, but now I'm back, enjoy and review!

"What do you mean the demon had Phoebe?" Piper asked, looking around.

"He was holding her in his arms like a baby. He only appeared for a moment before he left again." Paige said, shaking.

"Why would he just appear for a moment?" Cole asked.

"To make sure you guys knew he had Phoebe, to lure you to find him." Leo said.

"Did you get a good look at him Paige?" Piper asked her little sister.

"I think so, he appeared and disappeared so quickly that I can't give you every detail." Paige replied, sitting down in one of the chairs at the table. Leo quickly walked behind and rested his hand on her shoulder.

Piper started to pace the kitchen. "This is my fault." she said softly.

Cole quickly walked to her and gathered her in a hug. "Why would you say that Piper? It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. If she hadn't found out I slept with you, she wouldn't have left so quick and on her own. She would have been with us, and no demon could have got her." Piper said, fighting tears.

"It's not your fault Piper. Don't start that, it won't do anything but hurt our abilities to find Phoebe." Leo said from across the kitchen.

Piper sighed, she had to be strong and find Phoebe. "Paige, you and Cole go look in the book, see if you can find the demon that had her. Leo go check with the Elders, see if they know anything. I'm going to call Phoebe's boyfriend and see if she ever made it back to his place."

Paige and Cole quickly walked to the attic, and Leo quickly orbed out to go 'up there'. Piper picked up her cell phone, and dug through the basket on the counter till she found Phoebe's phone book. She quickly looked up Jason's phone number and dialed.

0000000

Twenty minutes later they were all back up in the attic. "Any luck?" Paige asked Leo as he orbed back in, kissing his cheek.

"No, they have no idea who has her, or why. I can't feel her either." Leo said, grimacing. He turned to Piper. "Was Jason any luck?"

Piper shook her head. "No, Phoebe never went back over there. He assumed she had gone on to work. I called Elise, but Phoebe never showed up at work either. I called Darryl, he is putting a alert out for her car."

"What about the book Paige?" Leo asked her, putting his arm around her.

"Nothing." Paige said. "Nobody in there looked like the demon."

"What did the demon look like?" Piper asked, sitting down on the couch. Cole sat down beside her, and she didn't fight him when he pulled her into his arms, holding her close.

"He was wearing a long black robe and a hood. He had a human face, and I could see blonde hair around the frame of the hood. His face was actually attractive. He looked like he would have been gorgeous if he had been human." Paige said, her face a little red.

"Don't look so embarrassed Paige, some of us demons are attractive." Cole said, a small smile on his lips.

Everybody laughed softly, but they all felt the tension in the room. They had to find Phoebe and fast. "What about the To Call a Lost Witch Spell?" Piper asked out loud.

"Would it work?" Paige questioned.

"We could try it." Piper said, standing up.

"What do …." Paige started to ask, but before she could finish there was a cloud of smoke in the corner of the attic, and out stepped the demon Paige had seen.

"That's him!" she screamed, running to Leo's side.

"Oh my god…" Piper said, her face suddenly white. She looked to Leo, and saw his look of shock matched hers.


	17. Demon Dan

DISCLAMIER: I do not own the Charmed characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only, unless you don't like Piper with anyone other than Leo.

SET: Season Four. Piper & Leo are married, Phoebe & Cole are married. Cole's not evil (just sexy)

"Dan?" Piper choked out, her voice barely a whisper.

Cole stepped up beside Piper, and Leo stepped up to her other side. Leo quickly grabbed her arm, as he felt her start to sway.

"Dan?" she said again, louder this time.

"Hello Piper." Dan said, his voice sounding the same.

"But you…..you bleed….you weren't…" Piper tried to choke out, still feeling shocked.

Leo held her arm, keeping her steady. "He couldn't have been Piper. There's no way." Leo said, not understanding himself.

Cole and Paige looked at each other, completely lost. "Do you two know this demon?" Cole finally asked Leo and Piper.

Piper turned slowly to Cole. "Dan was my boyfriend about two years ago." she said. "But he was human, he bled." she added.

"You dated a demon before?" Paige asked.

"NO! He wasn't a demon." Piper said, turning to Dan. "You weren't a demon, were you?" she asked.

"If you four are done chatting among yourselves, maybe we can get down to business and you can have your sister back." Dan said, smirking. "Just to reassure you Piper, no, when we were dating, I was very much a normal human. After you left me and broke my heart for him" Dan sneered towards Leo. "I moved to Los Angeles, and was attacked by a pack of demons. Before they could kill me they saw your picture on my desk, and decided since I knew a Charmed One, I would be more useful alive. They enchanted me, turning me into a demon. Not something I really wanted." Dan said.

"So, why now? Why do you have Phoebe?" Piper asked him. "Did they tell you to take her?"

"No, I did that on my own. I am holding her hostage until you give me what I want." Dan said.

"Which is what?" Paige spoke up and asked.

"Freedom. I don't like being a demon, I hate it. I need you help, I need you to find a way to dis-enchant me, and quickly." Dan said.

"So why not just come to us and ask? Why kidnap Phoebe?" Piper asked him.

"Because, I am a demon right now. I have demon urges. I feel the need to do evil things all the time, and I took her. I am sorry Piper, I really am, but I can't give her back until you help me, fix me." he said.

"Is she okay?" Paige said, her voice shaking. Leo grabbed her hand, holding it tightly.

"She's fine. I won't hurt her, I'm not that evil." Dan said. He noticed Leo holding Paige's hand. "Leo, are you always that close to your sister-in-law?" he said, letting his hatred for Leo creep into his voice.

"Dan, that's none of your business, and we don't need to get into that." Piper said. "You want us to help you, fine. But we get Phoebe back first."

"No way, you're the Charmed Ones, I don't trust that." Dan said.

"Dan, I loved you once. We were serious once. I am not going to hurt you or kill you if there is a chance that I can save you and make you human again, I promise you. But, I will kill you if anything happens to my sister, so I suggest you bring her back, and we will get started." Piper stated.

Dan looked her in the eyes. "I did love you Piper, you are incredible. I never had a chance to get over you before the demons transformed me." he said gently, his tone sounding more human.

Piper stepped up in front of him. She reached down and gently took his hand. "Dan, I promise I will do what I can to help you. If you know about us, then you know we are powerful, I am positive we will be able to remove the demon in you, just trust us, and bring back Phoebe." she said softly.

Dan looked down at her and nodded. "Fine, but don't break your word Piper. You already ruined my life once." he said, puffing out in a cloud of smoke.

"Do you think he will bring her back?" Paige asked.

"I do, yes." Piper said. She turned to Cole and wrapped her arms around him. "I hope she is okay." she whispered against his chest.

"I wouldn't count on it. Dan was a snake when he was human." Leo snarled.

"There was never any love lost between the two of you Leo." Piper said. "But I meant what I said. I am going to help Dan, I believe he is our innocent. Besides, it's my fault he was made demon anyways, they wouldn't have done it if they hadn't known we had history."

"Well, lets get started in the book." Paige said.

Piper nodded and began to flip the pages. Cole stood behind her, looking over her shoulder. "What about the spell Phoebe used to turn me human?" he said.

"That could work. But I am hoping to find a dis-enchantment spell to use, since Dan was only enchanted, not made demon." Piper said.

"Here's one!" Paige said, pointing down to the Book.

"This should work. It's a Power of Three spell, so he has to bring Phoebe back." Piper said. Just as she spoke, there was a puff of smoke and Dan returned, this time holding Phoebe in his arms.

Piper ran to her sister and embraced her. "Are you okay?" she asked Phoebe.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I am a little shocked at this though. Dan told me what was going on. I can't believe someone would turn him demon." Phoebe said, quickly hugging Paige as well.

"We found a Power of Three spell in the book to dis-enchat him." Paige said.

"Dan, we are going to need you to stand in a circle of candles." Piper said, leading him to the middle of the attic.

Phoebe and Paige quickly gathered up the candles and lit them around where he stood, making sure it made a complete circle.

"Will I remember being a demon?" Dan whispered softly to Piper.

She took his hand. "Yes, there is nothing we can do to stop that. But remember, any of the things you did as a demon weren't really you. Don't blame yourself. You will be human again. You are a wonderful human Dan, and that makes up for the evil demon you became." Piper leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Cole watched Piper holding Dan's hand and kissing his cheek. He couldn't help the jealousy that rose in the back of his throat. He tried to ignore it. He had just found Piper, and he loved her, and was sure she loved him back.

Piper stepped outside the circle and grabbed Phoebe's hand, Paige held Phoebe's other side. They quickly chanted the Power of Three spell.

Grey smoke began to raise from Dan, and he screamed as though in pain. The smoke rose higher and higher, before exploding in a large puff.

Piper quickly ran back to Dan, who was laying on the floor. "Are you okay?" she said gently, helping him sit up.

He began to cry. "It's gone All the evil, the pain, the anger I felt every second of every day, it's gone." Dan said.

Piper embraced him, letting him cry. As he sobbed on her shoulder, she looked up to Cole and smiled at him, hoping to reassure him she was just trying to be there for Dan. She saw Cole smile back and felt her heart swell with love for him again.

She helped Dan stand up. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked him.

He nodded. "For the first time in two years I can say that yes, I will be okay." Dan turned to Phoebe. "I am sorry if I hurt you or scared you Phoebe. I didn't mean to." he said.

Phoebe reached up to hug him. "You didn't Dan. I am so happy we could help you. Besides, you helped me more than you know. You made me realize how important family was, and I realized I have been spending way to much time apart from them. Hell, my one sister is now seeing my other sister's husband, and my husband is seeing my other sister, and I had no idea because I was never around. Thank you Dan." Phoebe kissed his cheek.

Dan looked confused. "I don't think I want to know about any of that." he said, almost smiling. He stretched his hand out to Leo. " I know we aren't friends, but thank you." Dan said. Leo accepted his hand and nodded.

Piper smiled at Cole, before taking Dan's hand and leading him downstairs. "I will be back guys, I am going to make sure Dan gets home okay." Piper said.

She called him a cab, and then sat down on the porch outside with him to wait. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" she asked again as the cab pulled up.

Dan hugged her. "Yes, thank you Piper." he said, kissing her cheek before turning and leaving.

Piper sighed as she went back inside. She was glad she could make things right with Dan, and she was glad to know he was going to be okay. Now she had to go fix her own family. There was a giant mess to be sorted out.


	18. Real Good Woman

DISCLAMIER: I do not own the Charmed characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only, unless you don't like Piper with anyone other than Leo.

SET: Season Four. Piper & Leo are married, Phoebe & Cole are married. Cole's not evil (just sexy)

Piper made her way back up to the attic. Paige and Leo were curled up together on the sofa, arms around each other. Piper had to admit it was weird to see Leo holding Paige like that. She had to remind herself they had been seeing each other for two months, and were use to holding each other. Phoebe was sitting in one of the chairs in the corner.

Cole was leaning up against the wall, but when he saw Piper, he quickly crossed the attic to her and took her in his arms. "Are you okay?" he whispered softly in her ear.

She nodded. "I'm just glad we could help him." she said, as Cole led her to the old trunks, where they sat down side by side, hands clenched together.

"So what now?" Paige spoke up and said.

"I guess we start with me." Phoebe spoke up and said. "Piper, I am sorry for being so snotty when I found about you and Cole. I didn't mean to be. I am truly not mad about it at all, I am relieved. I have wanted a divorce for awhile, but had been afraid to ask."

"Speaking of divorce, I know this is fast, and I am sorry, but Piper, I think we should get a breaking of hand fast done quickly." Leo said.

"Okay." Piper said, "That is fine with me. There is no reason to stay married, we don't love each other."

"Why so fast?" Phoebe said, "You sound like you want to do it now."

"Well, I sort of do." Leo said, turning towards Paige. "I want to marry Paige, and I want to do it quickly." Leo said.

Piper wondered if she should be feeling any pain at that, because she wasn't. She felt happy for Paige.

Paige's eyes welled up with tears and she quickly looked to Piper first, seeing how her sister was reacting. When Piper smiled at her, Paige felt her heart surge with joy. She quickly leaned up and kissed Leo. "Marry me? Really?" She said.

Leo nodded. "I want to, soon."

"We should do our divorce quickly also Cole." Phoebe said. "I want it over with, I want the hard stuff done."

Cole squeezed Piper's hand. "I have an idea." he said.

"What?" Paige said.

"Well, this family needs two things done. We need to get all of this relationship stuff sorted out, and we need a vacation. I think I have an idea as to how to get it all done at once." Cole explained.

Leo suddenly figured out what Cole was talking about, and he started to grin. "I hink I know what you are thinking about Cole, and it sounds good."

"Would somebody fill me in?" Phoebe said, sounding confused.

"Las Vegas." Cole said. "We can get a 24 hour divorce there, Paige and Leo can get married, Piper and Leo can get their divorce, and you can bring Jason. We will have a good vacation, and everyone will be sorted out with the one's they love."

"Sounds good." Paige said, looking to Phoebe.

"It sounds great, Jason would be thrilled to come, and I am so glad that you will be willing to accept him in the family." Phoebe said.

"I think it sounds wonderful." Piper said, sounding a little down.

"Are you sure?" Cole asked her, noticed her voice change.

"Yep, positive." Piper said, nodding.

000000000

Piper looked around her bedroom, it was empty. Since calling in their hotel reservations for tomorrow, and setting up six plane tickets, Leo had run up here to remove all his stuff from her room, and move it to Paige's .

She heard a noise, and turned to see Cole in the doorway. She smiled at him as she sat down on the end of the bed.

"Regretting all of this?" Cole said, his voice sounding cold.

"No, why?" Piper asked, wondering what was wrong.

"Look Piper, I saw the way your whole attitude and voice changed when Leo asked for the divorce and asked Paige to marry him. I saw the way you didn't look to thrilled about the Vegas trip, and I can see now how upset you look that he has moved out of the room." Cole stated.

"Cole, it has nothing to do with Leo, okay? I really don't love him, and I am truly happy for him and Paige. If they can both be happy, then I am happy." Piper said.

"Then what is wrong? Why are you acting so sad?" Cole asked.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing, just me okay?" Piper said.

Cole walked to her and kissed her softly on the mouth. "I am worried about it Piper. I love you, I want to make sure your happy, and everything is okay."

"Fine. My attitude changed when Leo proposed to Paige, and I am upset that he moved in with her because I am jealous of their relationship. I realized they have a two month relationship that ready for sharing a room, and ready for marriage, and me and you just started last night, which means we aren't ready to move in the same room yet, and we won't be getting married any time soon."

Cole almost laughed at the look on her face, she looked so upset and cute. "Piper, the length of the relationship doesn't have to be a certain time before you can move in with somebody. I love you just as deeply as if we had been together for two years. I planned on moving all my stuff in your room tonight." he said.

"Really?" Piper said, looking up at him.

"Really. I don't need to wait two months before we move in together, I know how I feel now. And as far as marriage, let's wait till we are both divorced before we start talking about marriage, okay?" he hugged her tight.

"I love you." she whispered against his skin.

Cole felt himself growing hard as she pressed up against him. "I love you to." he said, picking her up and carrying her to the bed. "We didn't get to finish what we started earlier." he said.

"Oh yeah, what was that?" Piper asked, trying to sound innocent.

"You know, the part about me showing you what a real good man I am." Cole said, grinning his wicked smile at her.

She pressed him on his chest, rolling him over on his back. She quickly leaned over him and kissed him. "How about I show you what a real good woman I am instead?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me." Cole said, reaching for her face, covering it in kisses.


End file.
